El baile de graduación de Konoha
by Gato Lee
Summary: El baile de graduación es el momento más hermoso y perfecto para formar las parejas más hermosa del mundo Naruto…El que no lee esta historia es porque no ha tenido adolescencia, así de sencillo XD
1. Chapter 1

El baile de graduación es el momento más hermoso para formar las parejas más hermosa del mundo Naruto…El que no lee esta historia es porque no ha tenido adolescencia, así de sencillo XD

* * *

**El baile de graduación de Konoha**

Era el último año en la escuela de los compañeros de la misma edad de Naruto para que todos ellos incluyendo a Naruto se convirtieran en Jōnin….todos ellos estaba entre los 17 y 18 años...

Todos los años Shikamaru siempre era el primer puesto de honor debido a su madures y su talento natural de analizar las situaciones, Sasuke era el segundo puesto de honor y el tercero era Neji….

Era el primer día de clases de ese año, todos los grupitos de 3 se reunión para contar los que habían hecho en su vacaciones….

Llega la hora de dar clases la primera hora era español y la daba Kakashi Senei…

Kakashi entra al salón de clases y como estaba leyendo su famosa novela no se dio cuenta de que Naruto le había puesto un alfiler en el asiento del profesor….

Kakashi sin quitar la vista de su novela pone su maletín en el escritorio…..Naruto trataba de aguantar la risa y decía en su mente: parece que va a caer en la trampa…

Cuando Kakashi se sienta en la silla de profesores de una vez grito con fuerza y brinca del dolor en su trasero….Kakashi se cae al piso….Todos se echaron a reír del espectáculo, Naruto se para y le señala a Kakashi diciéndole: que tonto eres Kakashi Senei caíste en mi trampa eso significa que te he superado…Kakashi que estaba en el piso se convierte en un tronco de madera….

Naruto se asombra y dice en su mente: no puede ser…..un clon? Pero cuando?

Se escucha una voz que venía de la parte de atrás del salón todo el mundo miro hacia atrás era Kakashi que estaba recostado de la pared leyendo su novela y dice: Vaya...Naruto este es tu último año para convertirte en un Jōnin y no has madurado en nada sigues teniendo la mente de un genin…

Mientras que Kakashi leía su novela y caminaba al frente del salón dice: Me alegra que seas el voluntario porque te pondré hacer un resumen de 100 páginas para mañana sobre la novela que estoy leyendo…

Naruto con cara de miedo dice: no pude ser desde el primer día ya me están matando con las tareas…

Todo el mundo se echó a reír (menos Hinata) del castigo que le había hecho Kakashi a Naruto…

Kiba que estaba sentado atrás de Sasuke le dice en voz baja: que idiota es ese Naruto….

Si tienes razón él es un verdadero perdedor - dijo Sasuke…..

Naruto con la cabeza baja vuelve a su puesto…

Kakashi dijo: buenos jóvenes como ya todos me conocen mi nombre es Kakashi y yo les voy a dar clase de español…. Y Kakashi empieza a dar su clase…

Cuando la hora de español termino Kakashi se despide del grupo y le recuerda a Naruto la tarea y Naruto con actitud de aburrido le dice: ok…ok no hay problema yo lo voy hacer….

En ese grupo había un muchacho de peinado de jícara, de cejas grandes y la mayoría de los compañeros lo llamaba cejon…su nombre era Rock Lee….él era un chico muy aplicado y ponía todo su atención en lo que los profesores decía…

Rock Lee no era un chico normal como el resto de los demás en su clase, él siempre se sentaba en los puesto de adelante ya que él debía esforzarse el doble que un chico normal para poder aprender, debido a su discapacidad de moldear el chakra….

Llega la hora historia la daba Kurenai Senei y al mismo tiempo ella era la consejera del salón…

Buenos días a todo soy la profesora Kurenai yo les voy a dar historia y también soy su consejera…- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa

Nuestra consejera? Porque de serlo? -dijo Shino en su mente

Todo el salón estaba aburrido y distraído….

Como todos ustedes saben que este es su último año de escuela…la directora Tsunade decidió hacerle para ustedes un baile de graduación….- dijo Kurenai

Todo el salón empezó a prestar atención a lo que la consejera le decía…

Baile? -dijo Sakura poniendo ojitos de gatito

De graduación? -dijo Ino poniendo ojitos de gatito

Si….un baile de graduación donde ustedes mismo lo organizaran a su manera, claro está que si necesitan ayuda de los profesores con mucho gusto los podemos ayudar…- dijo Kurenai

Ino y Sakura saltaron de la felicidad…..

Pero deben escoger a un líder para organizar la fiesta…..- dijo Kurenai

ok yo seré la líder…dijo Sakura

no….yo quiero ser la líder además yo tengo más iniciativa en decorar que tu frentona…decía Ino

Sakura con llamas en sus ojos con ganas de partir a la cerda…

Se escucha la voz de Naruto que decía: no….ningunas de ustedes van a hacerlo…yo voy a ser el líder de esta fiesta…

Ino y Sakura dijeron: QQUEEE?

Que fastidio con este salón, no se puede hacer nada si no tienen que estar discutiendo… dijo Shikamaru bostezando

Vaya ya tenemos varios candidatos…podemos solucionarlo haciendo votos…el que más voto tenga ese será el líder…- dijo Kurenai con emoción

Alguien más desea ser el líder?- pregunto Kurenai

Yo también quiero ser el líder – dijo Choji

Naruto, Ino y Sakura dijeron: QQQUUUEEEE? CHOJI?

Porque no puedo ser el líder además les prometo que en la fiesta no faltara comida – dijo Choji

Naruto, Ino y Sakura con actitud aburrida dijeron: mínimo vamos a comer que a bailar…

ok ya tenemos 4 candidatos….-dijo Kurenai y ella empieza a apuntar los nombre de cada candidato en el tablero…

Empezaremos hacer los votos…..empecemos por esta fila…- dijo Kurenai

Bien…Hinata por quien tu votas?- dijo Kurenai

Hinata se puso roja y chocando los 2 dedos índice de su mano dijo: por…por Naruto…

Naruto sonrió y dijo: si ya tengo mi primer voto jajajajajja…

Kurenai dibuja un palito debajo del nombre de Naruto y dice: bien…tú Tenten por quién votas?

Tenten mira al tablero y dice: por Ino….

Ino salta de la alegría….Sakura solo miraba con rabia a la fula…

Kurenai dibuja un palito debajo del nombre de Ino y dice: tú Neji por quién votas?

Neji con una voz fría dice: por sakura…

Sakura salta de la alegría y le saca a lengua a Naruto y a Ino…

Kurenai dibuja un palito debajo del nombre de Sakura y dice: tú Ino por quién votas?

Por mi…..- dijo Ino con una voz de felicidad

Tu naruto? – pregunto Kurenai

Obvio que yo voy a votar por mi…..- dijo Naruto

tu Shikamaru?- pregunto Kurenai

Shikamaru con una actitud aburrida dice: por Ino….

Tu Rock Lee? - pregunto Kurenai

Rock Lee un poco sonrojeado dice: por Sakura

Tu Choji?- pregunto Kurenai

Por mi…- dijo Choji masticando sus papas

Tu Shino?- pregunto Kurenai

Por Sakura…- dijo Shino

Tu sakura? - pregunto Kurenai

Por mi… - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Ino mira el tablero y empezó a mordisquear su cuaderno al ver que Sakura le estaba ganando…

Tu Sasuke?- pregunto Kurenai

Por Ino…. - dijo Sasuke

Sakura grito diciendo: QQUEEE? NO PUEDE SERRRR…

Y tu Kiba?- pregunto Kurenai

Todo los candidatos observaban muy serio a Kiba….el pobre muchacho debía de finalizar con los votos….él mira al tablero y después mira la cara de cada candidato y después dijo: por Ino…

Ino salto de la alegría y le saco la lengua de manera burlona a la frentona….

Sakura tenía una enorme vena en su frente y Sasuke que estaba sentado atrás del puesto de Sakura le dice, ya no te preocupes por eso, deja que la fula tenga todo el peso de la fiesta….

Sakura le sonríe y dice: si tienes todo la razón…y hay de que ella no lo haga bien que yo soy la primera en partirle la cara…

Kurenai dijo: ok contemos los puntos de cada candidato…Choji solo tuvo un punto, Naruto tuvo 2 puntos, Sakura tuvo 4 puntos y por ultimo Ino tuvo 5 puntos….

Bueno ya sabemos que Ino es la líder de la fiesta o sea que ella se va a encargar de organizarla, decorarla etc., etc.….- dijo Kurenai

Ino se pone de pie al frente del salón y dice: ok muchachos primero que todo les quiero dar las gracias por haberme escogido como la líder y segundo lugar debo saber cuántas personas van a ir al baile para poder sacar la cuenta...

Ino arranca una hoja de su cuaderno y dice: cuando ustedes estén listo me dicen si van o no van a la fiesta y si van me tienen que decir quién va a ser su pareja…

Hay alguna pregunta…dijo Ino mirando al salón

Yo tengo una pregunta…se puede llevar persona de otra aldea? –pregunto Shikamaru

Si se puede….dijo Kurenai

Naruto con burla le gritaba: vaya Shikamaru…..te estas trayendo la arena….

Todos se echaron a reír….

Shikamaru se sonrojeo y dijo en su mente: maldito Naruto me las pagaras…

Ino le aventó el borrador de tablero a Naruto diciéndole: estúpido no te burles que este es un tema serio….

Naruto se quedó callado con un enorme chichón en la cabeza…

Ino suspiro y dice: ok alguna otra pregunta?

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio…

Ino dijo- bien parece que no hay dudas…solo tienes hasta dentro de 5 meses para decirme si van o no…así que es un buen tiempo para pensarlo, buscar su pareja y tomar la decisión…por favor quiero que todos vayan a la fiesta….

Naruto decía en su mente: voy a demostrarle a Sakura que soy mejor que ese Sasuke y ella de seguro va a querer ir conmigo al baile jejejeje….

Rock Lee miraba al techo pensando en un plan para conquistar su sueño que era ir al baile con su princesa Sakura…

Llega la hora de recreo….

Naruto ve a Sakura y se le acerca y le toca el hombro, Sakura se da la vuelta y dice: Naruto? Que pasa?

Naruto sonrojeado le dice: oye…Sakura…..tú quieres…ir al baile conmigo?

Sakura pone una cara de terror y dice: estás loco? Yo jamás voy a salir con un tonto como tu…

Naruto con voz de tristeza: pero…pero Sakura … por favor…

No - dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos

Naruto dice: por….y fue interrumpida por Sakura que le dice gritando: déjame en paz y le mete un puñete que le hundió la cara a Naruto….


	2. Chapter 2

Todas las personas que estaban cerca de Sakura se quedaron mirando con asombro el espectáculo…

Sakura se va diciéndole a Naruto: no me vuelvas a pedir que vaya contigo al baile porque ya yo tengo mi pareja…

Sakura dejo a Naruto vuelto un puré de papa en el suelo….

Todo se echaron reír y unos dijeron: que inútil….otro dijeron: qué vergüenza eres el más perdedor de todos…..Naruto quedo de ridículo y humillado…

Hinata que estaba escondida detrás de un muro, vio todo lo que pasó y ella miraba con un poco de tristeza a Naruto….

Rock Lee que también había visto lo que le paso a Naruto se dijo en su mente: debo prepararme para que no me pase lo que le paso a Naruto, sé que puedo hacerlo y se puso a pensar en lo último que Sakura dijo que ya tenía pareja…

Rock Lee era tan inocente que pensó que Sakura estaba hablando de él… y dijo: bueno si es así será más fácil para mi….

Se termina la hora del recreo y entran en la hora de geografía que la daba Asuma Senei…

Hola chicos yo les voy a dar geografía…-dijo Asuma

Asuma da su clase….

Rock Lee estaba distraído pensando y escribiendo en su cuaderno sus planes para hacer que Sakura fuera al baile con él…

En el cuaderno había escrito:

_Primero le escribiré una carta a Sakura poniendo atentamente, su admirador secreto…_

_Segundo le daré un regalo poniendo Para: Sakura…De: su admirador secreto_

_Y tercero me acercare a ella con una flor para pedirle que vaya conmigo al baile y decirle que soy su admirador secreto…_

Alguna pregunta? – dijo Asuma mirando a todo el salón

Rock Lee reacciono, cerro su cuaderno y miro para el tablero…

La hora de Asuma termina y llega la ultima hora de clases que era educación física la daba Gai Senei esa era la materia que a Rock Lee le encantaba ya que esa materia la sentía fácil y divertida para él….y siempre él era el número uno en pasarla…

Gai entra al salón y cuando ve a Rock lee le da un fuerte abrazo a su apreciado alumno…

Gai le dijo a Rock Lee: estás listo para convertirte en un Jōnin?

Rock Lee con su saludo militar dice: sí, señor…

Gai dijo: bien yo soy Maito Gai y yo soy su profesor de educación física y le hace una pose de cool delante del salón….

Les pido por favor que para mañana traigan su uniforme de educación física para empezar con el entrenamiento físico… - dijo Gai

Rock lee grita: si, señor…

Ok le voy a dejar una pequeña tarea a todos ustedes…para mañana… -dijo Gai

Gai les da su tarea y como ya faltaba poco para que se terminara su hora le dice al salón completo bueno como hoy fue un día muy dura pueden irse temprano….

Todo el salón gritaron: wwweeeeee

Todos salieron, Rock Lee fue el último en salir y le dijo a Gai: Hasta mañana profesor… y le hace la pose de cool….

Hasta mañana Lee…- dijo Gai haciendo la pose de cool

Rock Lee llega a su casa y saca el cuaderno donde había apuntado su plan de (admirador secreto) se acuesta en la cama a leer y a pensar sobre lo que había escrito….

Al día siguiente la primera hora de clases era la de educación física…

Bien! Vamos todos con flexiones de brazos! – grito Gai

Todos obedecieron las órdenes del profesor….Como siempre Lee era el que más entusiasmo le  
ponía, pero hoy no estaba 100% concentrado en la materia sino que estaba pensando en su plan para el baile.

Gai dijo: Bien…los felicito a todos, han hecho un buen trabajo, ahora todos van hacer 500 abdominales y el resto de la clase lo cogen ustedes para divertirse.

Profesor yo voy hacer 1000 abdominales…- dijo Rock Lee con emoción

Eso es lo que quería oír… - dijo Gai poniendo una cara feliz

Todos hicieron las 500 abdominales y el cejon hiso rápidamente las 1000 abdominales, todos terminaron al mismo tiempo de hacer el ejercicio y al momento de recrearse Rock lee siempre era uno de los que más jugaba….

Naruto ve que Rock Lee se sienta en la grada y Naruto le pregunta: oye cejas grande no vas a jugar futbol con nosotros?

No…Naruto, estoy ocupado en otra cosa…- dijo Rock Lee

Naruto lo miraba raro pero bueno no le tomo importancia...

Mientras que las chicas jugaban volibol….

Rock Lee saca un lápiz y un papel de su bolsillo donde el tenia escrito su carta de amor….

La carta decía:

_Querida Sakura:_

_Sakura solo te escribía en estas pocas líneas para decirte lo mucho que me gustas y lo mucho que me gustaría estar a tu lado. Tú eres la luz que me ilumina mis días y me lo alegras aunque haya muchos problemas, siempre estoy pensando en ti, te he querido tanto que no existe forma de explicarlo. Ahora te amo y siempre te amere, ese es mi destino…_

Rock Lee la leyó en su mente y se dijo a si mismo: a esto le falta…

Rock Lee mira al campo donde las chicas estaban jugando y se fija en Sakura y en ese momento llega Gai que le decía: oye Lee...

Rock lee deja de mirar a Sakura y rápidamente esconde el papel en su bolsillo..

aaa que tal profesor Gai? – dijo Rock Lee tratando de controlar sus nervios

Que te pasa? Por qué no juegas con los muchachos? – pregunto Gai

Rock Lee baja la cabeza y dice: bueno profesor le voy a contar lo que está pasando pero prométame que no se lo dirá a nadie…si?

Gai con emoción se sienta a lado de Lee y le dice: te lo prometo y le hace la pose del cool….

Bueno lo que pasa es que vamos hacer un baile de graduación y estoy buscando mi pareja.. – dijo Rock Lee

Y quien quiere que sea tu pareja?...pregunto Gai con emoción

Rock Lee miro para todos lados y le susurro en el oído de Gai que decía: Sakura

Gai sonríe y le dice: Nada mal Lee….y ese papel que escondiste en el bolsillo que es?

Rock Lee saca el papel y dice: bueno esa es la carta de amor que le estaba haciendo a Sakura…

Gai leyó la carta en su mente y le dice a Rock Lee: Bueno Lee no soy bueno expresando los sentimientos pero si puedo ayudar en algo que necesites solo dímelo….

De verdad? – dijo Rock Lee con ojos de sorpresa

Si…puedes contar conmigo… -dijo Gai haciéndole la pose de cool

Rock Lee con lágrimas en sus ojos le dice: gracias

Se termina la hora de educación física y todos se cambiaron de ropa….y entraron a dar la clase de geografía…

Rock Lee no había prestado atención a la clases anterior por estar escribiendo su plan de amor y se le dificulto hacer la práctica que Asuma le había puesto en el tablero...la hora de geografía termino…

Y empezaron a dar historia, la profesora le pregunto a Ino como iba el asunto del baile, Ino le respondió: todavía nadie me ha dicho nada pero ya empecé a averiguar los lugares donde podemos hacer nuestro baile de graduación…

aaa ok perfecto…..ok chicos silencio que vamos a comenzar la clase- dijo Kurenai

Después de unos 45 minutos

Profesora ya es recreo… -dijo Choji

Si profesora ya es recreo mire el reloj… -dijo Kiba

Kurenai mira el reloj y dice: bueno vayan al recreo mañana continuamos con la práctica…

Todos dijeron: ok

Rock Lee estaba sentado en unas escaleras escribiendo su carta y de repente la termina de escribir poniendo atentamente **El admirador secreto**, la leyó 3 veces en su mente y dijo: nada mal….esto le debe gustar a Sakura…

Por otro lado Ino estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando ve a las chicas de su salón sentadas en el piso reunidas y ella se acerca y le dice: hola chicas…

Sakura con cara de aburrida dice: que tal Ino?

Ino se integra al grupo y dice: chicas adivinen quien va a ser mi príncipe azul para el baile…

quién? – pregunto Hinata

Sakura con voz de burla: Choji?

QUEEE? estás loca? No es él….- dijo Ino

jajaja solo bromeaba – dijo Sakura

y entonces quién es? – pregunto Tenten

Ino con cara de felicidad y de sorpresa dice: Sai…

QUEEE? – dijo Sakura poniendo una cara extraña

Ino con la cara sonrojeada dijo: si es él, Sai…es un hombre guapo, amable, me hace sentirme feliz

waaaooo Ino, encontraste a tu príncipe….- dijo Sakura mordiendo con delicadeza una bola de arroz

si… - dijo Ino tocándose las mejillas con ambas manos

Ino dijo: a ver….tu Tenten….me imagino que vas tras de Neji?

Neji? – dijo Tenten poniendo una cara de terror

Si digo, porque él es guapo, astuto y además está en el tercer puesto de honor….no creo que tu quieras ir al baile con un fenómeno y un tonto como Rock Lee seria desagradable y un desastre para ti… - dijo Ino

Además nadie debería salir con Rock Lee ni muchos menos enamorarse de él….solo míralo, es todo un fenómeno, con esas cejas grande y esa cabeza de coco…- dijo Ino

Tenten bajo la cabeza y cerro con fuerza sus puños y hubo un silencio…..Ino y Sakura la miraban con preocupación y algo de miedo…

No me digas Tenten que a ti te gusta Rock Lee…-dijo Sakura tragando saliva

Tenten alza la cabeza y le habla casi gritando: primero que todo Rock Lee no es un tonto… a mí me gusta los chicos que se esfuerzan, que tiene el deseo de superarse y que nunca se rinden, en segundo lugar si comparo a Neji con Rock Lee, Lee es un chico de buen corazón, caballeroso y siempre con ganas de ayudar a los demás mientras que Neji es muy frio con las chicas no le importa con nadie, solo le interesa ser el mejor…y tercero si nos ponemos a comparar el físico, Rock lee tiene el mejor cuerpo que todo los chicos del salón…

Tenten se sonrojea, tocándose las mejillas y dice con una voz romántica: Lee es más sexy que ese tonto Sasuke y Sai….Lee tiene un pecho y un abdomen bien formado…..Lee si es lindo y adorable…

Ino salta y le tapa la boca a Tenten…. Y en ese momento pasa Rock Lee caminando concentrado leyendo un papel, Tenten estaba muy sonrojeada y asustada porque pensó que Rock Lee la había escuchado…

Todas las chicas miraban al cejon…Rock Lee ni se dio cuenta de que las chicas estaban allí…y se fue…

Ino le quita la mano de la boca de Tenten y le dice: cálmate estas muy arrebatada…tuviste suerte de que no te escucho…


	3. Chapter 3

Deberías pensarlo bien Tenten…mira Sakura tiene como pareja a Sasuke, yo tengo como pareja a Sai, Temari tiene como pareja a Shikamaru….- dijo Ino

Y Hinata tú tienes como pareja a quién?- pregunto Ino

Hinata sonrojeada y chocando sus dedos índices dice: bueno la verdad es que lo estoy buscando…

A bueno pero me imagino que estás buscando a un guapo e inteligente…- dijo Ino

Si...Ino tiene razón…deberías pensarlo bien Tenten….no creo que quieras quedar de ridícula en el baile… -dijo Sakura

La hora de recreo termino y empezaron a dar la hora de español…

Kakashi entra al salón y dice: buenas….

Oye Naruto hiciste la tarea que te pedí ayer?- pregunto Kakashi

Naruto entro en un pánico…no podía cree que se le había olvidado hacer la tarea….

Oye Naruto te estoy hablando respóndeme…- dijo Kakashi

Naruto entra en la realidad y rascándose la cabeza dice: hay perdón es que se me olvido hacerla…

Lamentablemente no has aprendido nada….- dijo Kakashi

Mira Naruto…si quieres graduarte con tus compañeros tendrás que hacerme 3 resúmenes de 100 páginas cada uno de tres novela….para mañana – dijo Kakashi

Naruto con voz de miedo dice: QUEEEE? Estás loco? Eso es imposible…

Kakashi suspira y dice: Naruto es tu decisión si quieres graduarte o no….

Naruto se estrellaba la cabeza contra el brazo de la silla… y se jalaba el cabello diciendo en su mente: que voy hacer….estoy frito….

Hinata mira hacia atrás y ve como Naruto se desesperaba….esa actitud de Naruto la preocupaba y la ponía triste a ella….

La hora de español termina y Naruto estaba asustado….Hinata se le acerca y le dice: oye…Naruto…

aaa hola Hinata…que pasa?- dijo Naruto tratando de controlar sus nervios

Hinata se sonrojea y chocando sus dedos índices dice: bueno….yo….quiero ayudarte….hacer tu tarea de español…

Naruto se sorprendió de lo que dijo, se alegró tanto que dijo: de verdad?

Hinata le responde con voz tímida: bueno…si

Naruto le sonríe y dice: gracias Hinata por tu ayuda…

Ok te estaré esperando en la biblioteca después de clases… dijo Hinata

ok estaré allí… dijo Naruto haciéndole una amplia sonrisa

Comienza la hora la última hora que era la de geografía…

Tenten miraba al puesto donde estaba Rock Lee y se ponía a recordar lo que le dijo Ino en el recreo….Tenten suspira y dice en su mente: no sé qué hacer, no quiero desaprovechar mi oportunidad…

Por otro lado Rock Lee se decía a sí mismo: bueno ya tengo la carta de Sakura lista, mañana a primera hora se la dejare en su puesto….bien el primer paso ya está casi completo…..

Él saco el cuaderno donde el tenia apuntado su plan de amor y leyó el segundo paso que dice: hacerle un regalo y se decía a sí mismo: mmm…que le puedo regalar a Sakura?

La hora de geografía término y todo salieron de la escuela….

Naruto caminaba hacia la biblioteca y en la puerta de la biblioteca vio a Hinata parada…

Hinata lo ve y se sonrojea y dice: hola Naruto…

Hola Hinata… dijo- Naruto

Ambos entraron a la biblioteca y se sentaron en una mesa….hacer la tarea…

Hinata y Naruto leían, opinaban y se compartían las ideas para hacer los 3 resumen….

En un momento Hinata y Naruto fueron agarra la misma novela cuando de repente se chocaron las manos de ellos de una manera tierna, ambos se sonrojearon y decidieron mirar para otro lado…

Hinata retira su mano rápidamente…Naruto le sonríe y agarra la novela y se la entrega a Hinata….

Hinata le sonríe y recibe la novela fue un momento agradable para Hinata y Naruto…

Por otro lado Rock Lee caminaba por las calle buscando el regalo de Sakura pero no encontró nada bueno, todo estaba caro y feo….Decidió irse para su casa…

Ya era de noche cuando Naruto y Hinata habían terminado la tarea y estaban parados en la puesta de la biblioteca…

Gracias Hinata por ayudarme hacer la tarea…la verdad es que sin ti no hubiera podido hacerla…. – dijo Naruto

Hinata con una cara de felicidad dice: no fue nada Naruto...

Hinata te invito a comer ramen…- dijo Naruto

Hinata se sorprendió y le sonrió y dijo: si….vamos

Después de la comida Naruto acompaño a Hinata hasta la casa de ella….cuando llegan a la puesta de la casa de Hinata….Naruto le dice con una voz tímida: Hinata…eeee

Hinata con voz de sorpresa le dice: dime Naruto…

Hinata….quieres ir conmigo…. Al baile de graduación?- pregunto Naruto un poco apenado

Hinata se sorprendió de lo que dijo Naruto…sentía que su sueño se había hecho realidad

En ese instante Hinata abrazo muy fuerte a Naruto y le dice: si quiero ir contigo al baile…

Naruto estaba que no podía respirar y se le puso la cara de color azul…

Hinata lo suelta y ve que Naruto estaba agitado...y dice: perdón…

No te preocupes….estoy bien… - dijo Naruto volviendo a tener su respiración normal

Hinata le da un beso en la mejilla de Naruto y entra a la casa…

Naruto se quedó parado como una estatua…

Y de repente se toca la mejilla donde fue el beso y dice con alegría: si….ya tengo mi pajera de baile siiii….y se fue para su casa muy feliz

Eran las once de la noche de ese mismo día….Rock Lee estaba sentado en un pequeño escritorio pensando que le podía regalarle a Sakura…de repente se le ocurrió llamar a el profesor Gai…

TRRRR….TRRRRR….(esta sonando el teléfono XD)

Gai dijo con voz soñolienta: aló?

Rock Lee dice con voz de alegría: hola profesor Gai como esta?

Lee? Porque me llamas a esta hora de la noche? - pregunto Gai

Lo que pasa es que ya estoy en el segundo pasó de mi plan de amor….- dijo Rock Lee

Y cuál es el segundo paso? – pregunto Gai

Regalarle algo a Sakura… - dijo Rock Lee

Gai se le quito el sueño en ese momento y dijo: mmmm…. Nada mal…y entonces qué puedo hacer por ti?

Rock Lee dijo: quería saber si usted tenía una idea de que le puedo regalar a Sakura?

Mmm…a ver….qué tal si le regalas un peluche panda y una caja de chocolate…- dijo Gai

Rock Lee se alegra y dice: eso me parece perfecto….gracias profesor Gai….y disculpe por llamar a esta hora…

No te preocupes Lee…yo te hice una promesa de ayudarte a conquistar a tu Sakura… - dijo Gai

Ok gracias…nos vemos mañana en la escuela…- dijo Rock Lee

Ok Lee…Hasta mañana… - Dijo Gai

Llega el día siguiente, Rock Lee es el primero en llegar al salón…

Rock Lee le pone la carta de amor en el puesto de Sakura y sale del salón y se esconde detrás de unos arbusto que estaba cerca del salón a esperar a que Sakura llegara…

Llega Kiba al salón después llego Shino….más tarde llego Sakura…cuando Rock Lee ve que Sakura entra al salón, él saca un larga vista de su bolsa para ver desde allí la situación…

Sakura mira su puesto y ve una carta y ella empieza a mirar para todos lados de una manera extrañada….

Sakura le pregunto a los chico que estaba allí que quien había dejado eso allí?

Kiba y Shino no sabían de quien era esa carta… Rock Lee viendo a través del larga vista que Sakura toma la carta y dice en voz baja: vamos bien…vamos nena léela por favor…

Sakura leyó lo que decía el sobre:

_Para: Sakura_

_De: Su admirador Secreto_

Sakura dice con alegría: waaaoo tengo un admirador secreto…

Sakura abre el sobre, saca la carta y la comienza a leer…

Rock Lee que la observaba desde los arbustos dice: si nena ahora di quien es tu papi…

Cuando Sakura termino de leer la carta…abrazó la carta….Rock Lee sentía que su primer paso había salido a la perfección…

Rock lee estaba muy alegre y guardo su larga vista en la bolsa y salió de su escondite en ese momento estaba llegando Sasuke al salón…Sasuke entra al salón...Sakura salto y abrazo a Sasuke…

Rock lee vio ese escenario y se quedó con una mirada sorprendida y con la boca abierta…y decía: esto no puede estar pasando….por qué Sakura esta abrazando a Sasuke?

Rock Lee entra al salón y se sienta en su puesto aun no entendía lo que había pasado…

Hinata y Naruto llegaron al salón conversando muy juntos…

Empezaron las clases….La materia geografía era la primera clase, Asuma empezó a explicar el mapa de Asia diciendo donde quedaba ubicado las aldeas y los pueblos más importante de esa área…

Rock Lee miraba a Sasuke muy serio y molesto….

La hora de geografía termino y Asuma se despidió del grupo…

Llega la hora de español….

Kakashi entra al salón y dice: buenas…Naruto miraba muy feliz a Kakashi…..

Porque estas tan feliz hoy Naruto?- pregunto Kakashi

jejejeje porque hice mi tarea… - dijo Naruto

Kakashi se sorprende y dice: QUEEE?

Naruto le saca los 3 resúmenes y se lo entrega a Kakashi…

Me alegra que lo hayas hecho Naruto… dijo Kakashi

Naruto le sonríe…

Kakashi da su clase de español sin ningún problema hasta que llego el recreo…

Rock Lee estaba sentado con Shino y Kiba comiendo y conversando…

Rock Lee estaba muy preocupado….él aun no podía creer lo que él había visto en la mañana…

Oye Lee porque estas tan callado? – pregunto Kiba muy extrañado

No es nada- dijo Rock Lee

Kiba tiene razón….estas más callado de lo normal…- dijo Shino

Que te pasa? – pregunto Kiba

Rock lee no le quería decir la verdad así que invento una excusa diciendo: estoy preocupado porque no sé qué voy a comer ahora en la cena…

Shino y Kiba se cayeron al piso de la ridícula respuesta del cejon…

Kiba con una enorme vena en su cabeza le grita: a eso te refieres?

Cálmate Kiba….- dijo Shino

Por otro lado Hinata y Naruto se sentaron a comer y a conversar junto….

La hora del recreo termina y entraron a dar historia…


	4. Chapter 4

Kurenai da su clase de historia la cual se trataba de la historia de Madara vs. Hashirama…todo el salón está muy atento a la interesante historia que Kurenai está contándole….

Ok chicos la próxima semana les dejo una investigación…y con esto terminamos la hora…-dijo Kurenai

La última hora era la de educación física….

Ok...quiero que todos corran 120 vuelta alrededor de la escuela…- grito Gai

Todos corrieron las vueltas que el profesor les pidió….y en eso Gai les hace practicar el lanzamiento de kunai….

Gai ve un poco desanimado a su adorable alumno….

Ok…cojan el resto de la hora para recrearse…- dijo Gai

Gai se le acerca a Rock Lee y le dice ven hablemos que te ve un poco desanimado…

Rock Lee y Gai se sienta en la grada solos a hablar….

Como te fue con tu plan? – pregunto Gai

No me fue tan bien como lo esperaba… dijo Rock Lee con la mirada baja

mmm?- dijo Gai

A Sakura le gusto a carta de amor que le deje en su puesto…pero…- dijo Rock Lee

Pero qué?- pregunto Gai

Pero ella abrazo a Sasuke…- dijo Rock Lee

Gai abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y dijo: y que más hiso ella?

Nada...solo abrazo a Sasuke… dijo Rock Lee

jejeje- dijo Gai

Que le parece gracioso? – pregunto Rock Lee mirandolo

no es gracioso…..lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta que ella tal vez lo abrazo como un amigo….- dijo Gai

No lo creo…ese abrazo que vi está más allá de la amistad… dijo Rock Lee

Lee por favor no tomes las cosas a los extremo… dijo Gai

Lo que debes hacer ahora es seguir con tu plan hasta el final no importa lo que pase, un ninja no se rinde has haber intentado muchísima veces…- dijo Gai

Rock Lee se alegra y dice: si…debo seguir con mi plan tal vez usted tenga la razón…

Prométeme que nunca te darás por vencido en el amor…- dijo Gai

Rock Lee con su pose de militar dice: si señor nunca me daré por vencido…

Bien eso es lo que me gusta oírte… dijo Gai

Anda ve a divertirte con tus compañeros y nunca olvide lo que te dije…- dijo Gai

Rock Lee con lagrima de felicidad dice: gracias profesor Gai…

La hora de educación física termina todo se cambiaron y se fue de la escuela…

Rock Lee iba caminando por las calle pensando en lo que el profesor Gai le había dicho y se dijo a si mismo….bueno debe seguir con el plan….el segundo paso es hacerle un regalo a Sakura…

Bien el profesor Gai me dijo que le regalara un peluche de oso panda y una caja de chocolate….

Rock Lee empezó a meterse en cada tienda a buscar el regalo de Sakura…

Ino iba caminando por las calles con unas bolsas de comida para hacer su cena…y ella ve a lo lejos que Rock Lee iba saliendo de una tienda de peluche con un cartucho y ella se sorprendió y se escondió metiendose en unas de las tienda que estaban cerca de ella para el cejon no la viera…

Ino dice en su mente: que hacia Rock Lee en una tienda de peluche?

Fue entonces que le cayó la idea…de que Rock Lee le estaba comprando un regalo a Tenten…

Ino ve que Rock Lee se fue y ella sale de la tienda donde estaba escondida y se va para su casa…

Por otro lado…Rock Lee se decía en su mente: bueno ya compre el peluche panda solo falta la caja de chocolate…y se mete en una tienda de chocolate…a los 20 minutos sale de la tienda con su compra completa y dice: bien ya tengo el segundo paso listo…

Una semana después…

Rock Lee es el primero en llegar al salón…

Rock Lee le pone el regalo que era el oso panda y la caja de chocolate en el puesto de Sakura y sale del salón y se esconde detrás de unos arbusto que estaba cerca del salón a esperar a que Sakura llegara…

Llega Hinata y Naruto al salón después llego Choji….más tarde llego Sakura…cuando Rock Lee ve que Sakura entra al salón, él saca un larga vista de su bolsa para ver desde allí la situación…

Rock Lee se decía en su mente: por favor Sakura no abraces de nuevo a Sasuke

Sakura mira su puesto y ve el regalo y ella empieza a mirar para todos lados de una manera extrañada….

Sakura le pregunto a los chico que estaba allí que quien había dejado eso allí?

Naruto, Hinata y Choji no sabían de quien era ese regalo… Rock Lee viendo a través del larga vista que Sakura toma la tarjeta de regalo y dice en voz baja: vamos vamos Sakura por favor…di que soy yo…

Sakura leyó lo que decía la tarjeta:

_Para: Sakura_

_De: Su admirador Secreto_

Sakura dice con alegría: waaaoo tengo un admirador secreto…y dice en su mente…jejejeje este Sasuke si que me ama…

Sakura abrazó a osito panda

Rock Lee decía: eso es…después de todo la idea del profesor Gai fue muy buena…

En ese momento Rock Lee ve que Sasuke se acercaba al salón y él se dijo: no permitiré que Sasuke abrace a Sakura….

Rápidamente guardo el larga vista….salido de su escondite y corrió hacia el salón para llegar primero que Sasuke….

Cuando Lee entra al salón y un poco sonrojeado saluda a Sakura diciendo: buenos días Sakura

Sakura miro rápidamente hacia el cejon y corre a abrazarlo…

Lee se sorprende al ver que Sakura venía a abrazarlo y él también corre hacia Sakura para recibir el abrazo pero cuando Sakura esquiva el abrazo del cejon….Rock Lee no podía cree lo que paso y miro con miedo hacia atrás y se da cuenta de que Sakura fue a abrazar a Sasuke y no a él…

Sakura le dice a Sasuke: gracias mi amor por el regalo….

Rock Lee al escuchar eso sentía que su corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos…

En ese momento llega el profesor Kakashi a dar su clase….y dice: buenos días a todos…

Rock Lee con la cabeza baja se sienta en su puesto…

La clase de Kakashi ya había empezado…Kakashi dictaba un plan…Rock Lee estaba tan desanimado que solo saco el cuaderno pero no quiso copiar el plan….la hora de Kakashi se termina y Kakashi le dice al grupo: bueno para la próxima semana tenemos el primer ejercicio de español…así que estudien…

Entra la hora de geografía…Asuma daba su clase…Tenten veía Rock Lee deprimido y se preguntaba: que le habrá pasado a Lee?

Llega la hora de recreo…

Rock Lee estaba sentado en las escaleras pensando con preocupación….no sabe si su último paso del plan iba a salir bien ya que Sakura estaba creyendo que el regalo y la carta se la había dado Sasuke…

Tenten ve a Rock Lee sentado en la escalera solo…ella se le acerca y se sienta su lado y con una voz alegre le dice: Lee quieres comer de mi comida? De seguro debes tener hambre…

Rock Lee mirando al suelo le dice: no gracias…estoy bien…

Tenten le pregunta: oye Lee porque estas tan deprimido?

En ese momento Ino y Sakura ve a Tenten y a Rock Lee junto y ellas se esconden detrás de una pared…

Sakura suspira y dice: míralos tal y como lo pensé…

Le dije a Tenten que lo pensara bien…-dijo Ino

Bueno Ino vamos a dejarlos solo….- dijo Sakura

No….ven acompáñame a espiarlo será una gran oportunidad de ver el beso del feo y la bella… dijo Ino con ansiedad….

jajajaaja….bueno tienes razón…dijo Sakura

Rock Lee suspira, la mira y le responde: no te preocupes por eso y le hace una sonrisa falsa tratando de esconder su preocupación….

Lee…yo sé que tienes un problema porque no dejas que te ayude….tu sabes que yo siempre he sido tu mejor amiga desde que éramos niños….tu sabes que tú puedes contar conmigo y siempre lo has hecho….dijo Tenten tratando de convencerlo

Rock Lee le sonríe, le da un abrazo y le dice: tienes razón Tenten…..gracias por querer ayudarme….

En ese momento Ino vio el abrazo y suspira de la alegría y dice: ay que tierno son… ^_^

Oye Ino tu no dijiste que era mejor que Tenten se quedara con Neji?- pregunto Sakura confundida

jejejejejej- dijo Ino arrascandose la cabeza

Sabes...ahora que lo pienso Rock Lee no es una mala persona- dijo Ino

Bien entonces cual es el problema… pregunto Tenten

Bueno lo que pasa es que estoy buscando mi pajera para ir al baile de graduación… dijo Rock Lee

Tenten se sonrojeo y pensó que se trataba de ella misma y con una voz de pena le preguntó: y…quien…quiere que…sea tu pareja?…

Quiero que sea Sakura….-dijo Rock Lee

Tenten se le quito el sonrojeo y se sorprendió de lo que dijo Lee…y bajo la cabeza

Hice un plan para enamorarla y hacer que ella vaya al baile conmigo pero…-dijo Rock Lee

Tenten alza la cabeza y le pregunto: pero qué?

Pero Sakura piensa que la carta y el regalo se lo está dando Sasuke….y no yo- dijo Rock Lee

Oye Lee porque sigues buscando el amor de Sakura si tú sabes que ella piensa en…- dijo Tenten

Sasuke?- Respondió Rock lee rápidamente sin dejar que Tenten terminara de hablar

Si…exacto…si ya lo sabes para la sigues buscando…estas sufriendo por un sueño inalcanzable…dijo Tenten

Es algo complicado de decirlo….- dijo Rock Lee mirando al horizonte

La verdad es que no te comprendo, si te fijaras...Hay personas que de verdad si te quieren y te aprecian...Solo es cuestión de que abras los ojos y te des cuenta….- dijo tenten

Por favor Tenten no te burles de mi…Quien se fijaría en mí?- dijo Rock Lee

Tenten se enoja, le toma el rostro de Lee y lo gira hacia ella obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos a ella….y le dice con una voz seria: Es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo, además una amiga como yo no juega con los sentimientos de su amigo como tú…

Ino vio esa accion de Tenten y dijo carajo lo va a besar

No quiero ver ese beso- dijo Sakura tapandoce los ojos

Rock Lee baja la mirada… y dice: bueno debo seguir con el plan para hacer que Sakura vaya al baile conmigo….

Tenten le suelta el rostro y se dice en su mente: no puedo creer que Lee sea un idiota…no se da cuenta que yo quiero ser su novia y su pareja de baile?

Además le hice una promesa al profesor Gai de que iba a cumplir con el plan…dijo Rock Lee

Tenten con voz de preocupación le dice: Lee si necesitas algo solo dímelo…Y Tenten se fue dejando solo al cejon…

Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Ino

Parece que no le fue nada bien a Tenten… dijo Sakura

La hora de recreo se termina y empiezan a dar historia…


	5. Chapter 5

Armen grupo de 2 para hacer la práctica…dijo Kurenai

Oye Sakura vamos hacer grupo tu y yo?- pregunto Rock Lee

No…ya tengo a Sasuke en mi grupo…-dijo Sakura

Rock Lee se enoja y dice en su mente: maldito Sasuke no dejare que me la quites…tan fácilmente

Rock Lee no tuvo más remedio que hacer grupo con Choji….

La hora de historia se termina y entra a la última hora que era la hora de educación física…

Rock Lee trato de olvidar lo sucedido de hoy y animarse un poco para que el profesor Gai no le dijera nada…

La hora de educación se terminó y todo se fue de la escuela….

Rock Lee llega a su casa y se acuesta en su cama a pensar cómo podía hacer que su último paso saliera a la perfección…se paró al instante y con llamas en los ojos decía: no permitiré que Sasuke me la quite tan fácilmente, además si le digo a Sakura que yo soy su admirador secreto de seguro que dejara a ese tonto Sasuke e ira conmigo al baile…..si eso es lo que haré….

Rock Lee se sentó en su pequeño escritorio a pensar las frases que necesitaba para decírsela a Sakura…ya para completar su plan de amor…

No fue fácil para el cejon sacar toda las frases romántica…tardo 3 semanas en armar su charla de amor y de sentimiento….

Después de esas 3 semanas Rock Lee finalmente termina de hacer su charla y la practico miles veces…

Un día Rock Lee fue a la florería de Ino….

Ino escucha una campana sonar y ella se da la vuelta

Ino se da cuenta que era el cejon y ella dice: Lee?

Hola Ino como estas?- pregunto Rock Lee

Bien…en que andas?- dijo Ino

Bueno yo quería comprar una flor…dijo- Rock Lee

uuuyyy para quien será? – pregunto Ino con ansiedad

Rock Lee se sonrojeo y se quedó paralizado…

Ok…entiendo….no necesito saber...dime cual quieres…dijo Ino

Dame una que simbolice el amor…- dijo Rock Lee

Ok aquí esta… dijo Ino

Rock Lee sale de la tienda de Ino muy feliz….

Al día siguiente Ino llega a la escuela, suspira y se dice: ya ha pasado un mes y todavía falta mucha gente por decidir si van o no….y me pregunto porque Rock Lee habrá comprado una flor en mi tienda?

A lo mejor será para Tenten…dijo Ino en su mente

Era la hora de dar clases ya todos los estudiante estaba adentro del salón…

Llega la hora de historia…

Ino como va el asunto del baile? -pregunto Kurenai

Bueno hasta ahora…falta todavía gente que no me han dicho si van o no van….Asumiendo que van todos encontré un restaurante cerca de la playa es muy bonito y tiene un salón bastante amplio con una vista al océano…- dijo Ino

Aunque todavía estoy en las averiguaciones…dijo Ino

ooo que bien…y necesitas ayuda en algo? – pregunto Kurenai

No por ahora… dijo Ino

ok volvamos a la clase…- dijo Kurenai

Cuando Kurenai iba a seguir con las clases se escucha la voz de Neji que decía: profesora tengo algo que decir….

Si?- dijo Kurenai

Neji se pone de pie y camina hasta pararse al frente del puesto de Tenten….

Neji se arrodilla al frente del puesto donde estaba sentada Tenten….

Todo el mundo sé queda mirando de una manera sorprendía...

Tenten miraba muy confundía a Neji...

Neji arrodillado saca una rosa de su manga y dice en voz alta para que todo el salón lo escuchara: Tenten te entrego esta rosa como símbolo de mi amor...

Tenten se sorprendió y pone una cara de incrédula y extraña….diciendo en su mente (que le pasa a este loco?)

Ino miraba muy confundía a Tenten y después miro a Rock Lee y se dijo en su mente: Lee no va hacer nada? y Sakura por su parte sonreía y decía en su mente: vaya Tenten lo pensaste bien….

Tenten estaba con miedo y con pena no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación tan rara y repentina...

Tenten quieres ir conmigo al baile? – pregunto Neji

Kurenai decía en su mente: hay que lindo...

Todo el mundo miraba a Tenten...y ella miro a Rock Lee con preocupación...

La duda le llega a la mente de Tenten, Lee estás enamorado de Sakura, y el tratara de enamorarla…pero él no se ha fijado en mí, el solo me ve como una amiga…sin dudas esto era una complicación para ella…

Tenten siente un remordimiento de conciencia terrible que le decía: acéptalo…es tu oportunidad…deja a ese feo, él no te conviene…

Tenten entra en la realidad y dice: ok acepto y agarra la rosa de Neji….

Ino decía en su mente: QUEEE?

Todo el mundo grito: WWEEEEEEEEEE

Sasuke le gritaba a Neji: felicidades…

Naruto le dio la mano para felicitarlo….y Neji le entrega la mano

Kiba dice vaya friend estas cool….

Neji estaba muy alegre en ese momento y volvió a su puesto…

Choji silbando como loco y haciendo bulla…

Ok chicos cálmense volvamos a la clase…dijo Kurenai

Kurenai dijo en su mente: waaooo esto de verdad se pone interesante…

Llega la hora del recreo…

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el suelo con Tenten…

Que te paso Tenten? Porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Ino

Es que…me dio miedo, estaba insegura, nerviosa y me sentí presionada por ustedes, aun no sé que fue lo que hice- dijo Tenten tapándose la cara con amabas manos….

Y bueno hice lo que ustedes me pidieron que hiciera- dijo Tenten con una mirada baja

Sabes Tenten hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer…para solucionar este problema…- dijo Hianata tratando de motivarla

Oye Ino y Hinata déjenla…Tenten finalmente tomo una buena decisión…- dijo Sakura

Tenten de una vez le dio una mirada de odio y rabia a Sakura…

Sakura se lanzó hacia atrás con algo de miedo y dijo: está bien lo entiendo…disculpame

Ino le pone la mano en el hombro de Tenten y le dice: lo que hiciste no estuvo bien…tal vez te di un mal consejo….

mmm?- dijo Tenten

Ino dijo: en verdad Rock Lee te había com…..y fue interrumpida por la voz de Neji que decía: Tenten…puedes venir a comer conmigo?

Discúlpenme chicas debo irme… - dijo Tenten

Pero…- dijo Ino

Tenten se fue con Neji…

Ino dice en su mente: esto si que es un problema…

Ino ve pasar a Rock Lee y ella de una vez se pone de pies y corre hacia él y dice: oye Lee espera…

Rock Lee mira hacia atrás y dice: hmm?

Lee se puede saber para quien era esa flor que compraste ayer en mi tienda?- pregunto Ino

Rock Lee se sonrojea y dice: bueno te diré para quien es….pero no se lo digas a nadie ok?

ok..- dijo Ino con voz seria

Es para Sakura….dijo Rock Lee

Ino se golpea la frente con la mano, no podía creer lo que había escuchado y se decía en su mente: esto es peor que una loca película de amor…

Ok nos vemos en el salón…- dijo Ino

Ok- dijo Rock lee

Ino le estaba empezando un dolor de cabeza de tanta preocupación por lo que estaba pasando…

La hora de recreo se termina y entraron a dar geografía Asuma da su clase y les deja una tarea al grupo…

Algunos estaba aburrido de dar clases otros se distraían pensando en otras cosas…

Llega la hora de educación física cuando estaba haciendo los ejercicio que el profesor Gai mandaba….Rock Lee por su parte miraba a la hermosa Sakura ….

Gai dice ok chicos ya solo quedan 15 minutos para que se termine la hora si quieren pueden hacer lo que quieran…

Algunos se fueron a cambiar otros se quedaron jugando en la cancha….

La hora del profesor Gai se termina y todos se fueron….

Cuando Rock Lee estaba en el vestidor él se arregla lo más que pudo se miraba en el espejo, se peinaba las cejas y se decía: tu puedes hacerlo, siii tu eres el hombre y se hiso la pose del cool… y se pone un poco de perfume….

Cuando sale del vestidor ve pasar a Sakura caminando sola por el pasillo y se dice en su mente: esta es mi oportunidad…

Rock Lee aceleró un poco sus paso para alcanzarla…Tenten ve pasar a Rock Lee rápido por los pasillos…

Lee? A donde ira?- Pregunto Tenten confundida…

Tenten se esconde detrás de una pared….

Sakura espera… dijo Rock Lee desde lejos

Lee? Que pasa?- pregunto Sakura

Rock Lee llega donde Sakua, suspira para controlar su estado de sonrojeado y poder articular bien las palabras…

Rock Lee saca una flor de su mano en estilo magia y se arrodilla en frente de Sakura y dice:

_Sakura quería decirte que las palabras son muy escasas para decirte todo lo que siento por ti, pero has insurpado en toda mi mente, en mi alma y en mi corazón y cuando estoy contigo…me siento feliz por eso necesito expresarte mis sentimiento aunque sea en pocas palabras porque cada vez que mi corazón palpita, suspira con tu nombre y necesita que tu sepas que….te amo, tal vez ya lo sabias o no y de seguro te preguntaras ¿Por qué te amo?...Yo te amo porque amarte a ti es lo más hermoso que me pudo suceder y si yo no te amara yo no tendría nada…a lo mejor mis compañero se ríe de mi al ver cómo te amo desesperadamente, pero eso no me detendrá en decirte lo que siento por ti… mi corazón te pertenece y solo hará una cosa mientras palpite y es gritarte por siempre te amo…quiero decirte que yo soy tu admirador secreto…._

Tenten que estaba escondida detrás de una pared viendo y escuchando todo lo que estaba pasando entre Sakura y el cejon…


	6. Chapter 6

A pesar de que no era con Tenten, ella se sentía como si fuera para ella y dice en su mente: ay qué lindo eres Lee eso fue de todo corazón…

Sakura miraba raro a Rock Lee y con un poco de miedo….y se decía en su mente: que le pasa a este fenómeno…esta más loco que nunca….

Sakura le arrebata la flor de la mano de Rock Lee y se la achurra haciendo una pelota y se la tira en la cara del cejon….

Tenten se sorprendió de la acción que hiso Sakura

Primero que todo tu corazón no me pertenece, le pertenece es a la basura…segundo yo ya tengo mi novio te lo voy a deletrear para que se te quede claro en tu estupido cerebro y nunca se te olvide se llama SA…SU…KE…¿ok? Y tercero yo jamás me enamoraría de un tonto y feo como tu….- dijo Sakura

Tenten baja la cabeza, cierra con fuerza sus ojos, se le salió una lágrima de tristeza y dolor y aprieta con fuerza su puño…sentía tanto dolor por el cejon y al mismo tiempo un odio eterno hacia Sakura….y dice en su mente: como se atreve a tratarlo así después que hiso su mejor esfuerzo en expresar sus sentimientos de corazón…

Sakura se retiraba y Lee le sujeta la mano con delicadeza y Sakura de inmediato le metió una bofetada y se fue…

Rock Lee se le sale las lágrimas de tristeza y de humillación se da la vuelta para recoger los pedazos de flores y depositarlas en el tinaco de basura…

Pasaron 2 día de seguido que Rock Lee no iba a la escuela….algunos compañeros del salón se preguntaba que le paso a cejas grande…

Despues de esos 2 días Rock Lee apareció….

Oye cejas grande que te paso? – pregunto Naruto

Rock Lee con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza dijo: aaa es que tenía un refriado muy fuerte…

aaa ok…- dijo Naruto

Tenten sabía bien cuál era el motivo por el cual él había faltado…lo que había dicho Lee era una mentira para que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado emocional verdadero….

Rock lee se sentía un poco incómodo y triste, trataba de no mirar mucho a Sakura….y concentrarse más en las clases….

Llega la hora de recreo…

Ino estaba conversando y comiendo con Sakura…

Oye no te has percatado de algo?- preguntó Ino

De qué?- pregunto Sakura masticando la comida

De que Hinata anda últimamente con Naruto…- dijo Ino

A si eso es verdad…probablemente ya son parejas…- dijo Sakura

Uyyyy que lindo….este año va hacer el mejor año de todos…no lo crees?- dijo Ino con ansiedad y felicidad

Si…- dijo Sakura

2 semanas después…

Shino se le acerca a Ino y le dice: oye yo voy para el baile…

weeeee y quien va a ser tu pareja?- dijo Ino con emoción….

Shino se sonrojeo un poco y dijo: Hana Inuzuka

Ino saca la hoja y apunto el nombre de Shino y el de Hana y dice: vaya Shino te gusta las que hacen Grrrr

Si y que?- dijo Shino un poco molesto

Ok…ok….entiendo no me voy a burlar – dijo Ino

A la semana siguiente Shikamaru se le acerca a Ino y le dice: Ino voy para el baile con Temari…

Si ya eso lo sabía no te preocupes… dijo Ino

oooo pero que molestia es para ti decirte algo…- dijo Shikamaru

jajajaja no jodas…- dijo Ino

Y en ese instante Choji se le acerca a Shikamaru y a Ino y dice: de que están hablando?

De lo del baile de graduación…Choji vas a ir al baile?- pregunto Ino

Choji masticando sus papas dijo: claro que si… yo no puedo falta….es un pecado si no voy a la fiesta

Vaya me alegro que vas a ir…- dijo Ino

Ino con una actitud alegre le pregunta: y quien va hacer tu pareja?

Choji con lágrimas de felicidad y gritando dice: mi pareja es…

Es?- pregunto Ino

Es…- dijo Choji

Shikamaru traga saliva…

Mi pareja es mis papas fritaaaasss….- dijo Choji

Ino y Shikamaru se cayeron al suelo de la ridiculez que dijo Choji….

Shikamaru suspira…Ino por su parte trataba de ocultar su enojo y dice: está bien Choji si quieres ir con tus papas fritas puedes hacerlo…

Siii…eso es lo que quería…. Gracias chicos….ustedes siempre han sido mis mejores amigos- dijo Choji

Por otro lado Rock Lee se deprimía cada día que pasaba para el su vida le daba igual….se sentía como un fracasado…a él le daba igual graduarse o no….

Pasaba el tiempo mejor dicho pasaba los meses…

Naruto invitaba a Hinata a comer ramen, a pasear por el parque, caminaba por las playas….

Shino y Hana siempre subían montañas, haciendo un pick-nic para ellos y disfrutaba del atardecer muy junto….

Sai paseaba con Ino volando en su águila de dibujo por toda la aldea y por el océano….

Sasuke y Sakura iban mucho al cine a ver película de amor y también a la discoteca….

Neji invitaba a Tenten a los restaurantes más lujosos de toda la aldea, le compraba muchas flores, siempre le compraba accesorios finos y caros (cartera, zapatos, perfume, etc.) Para hacerla sentirla bien….pero ella no le interesaba tanto lo material pero para no menos preciarlo lo aceptaba….

Eso momento eran romántico para la mayoría de las parejas…. ¬¬

Pasaron los 5 meses que Ino dijo para que le informara si iba o no al baile…

Ino estaba en su casa y dice: ok ya pasaron los 5 meses solo tengo en la lista que van al baile:

Naruto-Hinata

Sasuke-Sakura

Shikamaru-Temari

Shino-Hana

Sai-yo

Neji-Tenten

mmm me falta alguien…aaa…Choji va con sus papitas fritas….- dijo Ino

Kiba me dijo que iba con una chica que él conoció el mes pasado…- dijo Ino con el lápiz en la boca

Ino vuelve a contar la lista y dice: me sigue faltando alguien pero quién? y se acordó de que falta Rock Lee….

Oh Dios mio falta Rock Lee…bueno mañana en la escuela me acerco para preguntarle si va o no….- dijo Ino

Llega el día siguiente…

Ino se le acerco a Rock Lee y le pregunto que si iba….

Rock Lee baja la cabeza y con una voz de deprimido le dice: no voy…

Ino se sorprende de la respuesta negativa del cejon…

Ino le pregunta con una voz de preocupación: porque no vas Lee?

Rock Lee suspira y le responde: la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer ese día y no voy a tener tiempo para ir…

mmmm?- dijo Ino

Si…la verdad es que me gustaria ir pero no puedo...dijo Rock Lee

Ino dijo: ok te entiendo….y se fue para su puesto…

Llega la hora de recreo Ino se le acerca a Tenten y le pregunta: oye Tenten que le ha pasado a Lee que esta últimamente triste…

Tenten le explico el motivo por el cual Lee se sentía así….Ino puso una cara de incrédula enorme

No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo….- dijo Ino

Eso me dio mucho dolor a mí….- dijo Tenten

Y porque no le dices algo? Para que se motive…- pregunto Ino

Tenten baja la mirada

Ok ok yo puedo hablar con el….puedo hacer que la situación mejore….- dijo Ino prometiéndoselo a Tenten

Tenten dice con un tono alegre: gracias Ino…

Ok no hay problema…- dijo Ino

Ino se va diciendo en su mente: debo solucionar esto…me siento culpable de toda esta locura…

Siguió pasando el tiempo ya faltaba un mes para el baile de graduación…

Rock Lee estaba en su casa cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa él se para y se asomó a una pequeña ventana de su casa y era el profesor Gai que estaba en la puerta…

Rock lee le abrió la puerta….

Hola Lee como estas?- dijo Gai

Hola bien y usted?- dijo Rock Lee

Excelente…- dijo Gai haciendo la pose de cool

Lee por casualidad ya tienes tu traje de baile?- preguntó Gai

Rock Lee se puso nerviosos porque pensó que se había dado cuenta de que él no iba a ir al baile…

Rock Lee (disimilando que iba a la fiesta) se rasca la cabeza y hace una pequeña carcajada y dice: aun no…es que estoy ahorrando para comprármelo….

Gai le tira un cubre ropa impermeable y Rock Lee lo apaña…

Rock Lee mira muy confundido a su profesor y le pregunta: que es eso?

Gai le susurra de cerca diciéndole: este es tu traje de baile ya no te tienes que preocupar por comprarlo y le hace una pose de cool…

No puedo aceptar eso…eso le tuvo que haberle costar mucho dinero….- dijo Rock Lee

No te preocupes por eso Lee….además yo te prometí en ayudarte…..- dijo Gai

Ok gracias- dijo Rock Lee

Ok Lee nos vemos después…dijo Gai haciéndole una pose de cool….

Si profesor…- dijo Rock Lee

Faltaba ya 3 semana para el baile…Ino estaba en su casa midiéndose su nuevo vestido de gala y de repente se acordó que no había hablado con Rock Lee para animarlo a que cambiara de decisión…y dijo: ay lo olvide con todo ese asunto de la fiesta y del traje…debo ir a hablar con él…

Al día siguiente Ino llega a la casa del cejon a las 7 de la mañana y toca la puerta de su casa pero nadie estaba allí…Ino decidió esperarlo… ya eran las 9 de la mañana y Rock Lee venia para su casa trotando (o sea haciendo sus ejercicios matutino)…y desde lejos ve a Ino sentada a lado de la puerta de su casa…

Rock Lee con una voz alegre dice: buenos días Ino como estas?

Ino se pone de pies y dice: hola Lee….bien y como has estado?


	7. Chapter 7

Rock Lee mientras que metía la llave de la puerta decía: bien…y él logra abrir la puerta y la invita a pasar….

Ino entra a la casa del cejon….la casa era pequeña, había equipo para hacer ejercicio por todos lados (pesas, bicicleta estática, soga, etc.) la casa parecía un pequeño gimnasio la sala era también su recamara, mientras que ambos entraba Rock Lee le dice: Ino toma asiento por favor…porte cómoda…

Ino dice: gracias y se sienta en un pequeño sillón viejo

Rock Lee se va para la cocina y desde allá le dice: deseas un vaso de agua o algo de comer?

Si solamente dame un vaso de agua por favor….- dijo Ino

Ino dice en su mente: Tenten tenía razón Lee es muy educado y caballeros…

Rock Lee regresa de la cocina con dos vasos con agua, se le da uno a Ino….

Gracias…- dijo Ino agarrando el vaso

De nada dijo el cejo y se sienta sobre la cama…

Ino toma algo de agua y le dice: vine hablar sobre el asunto de la fiesta…

Así? Que pasa?- pregunto Rock Lee curiosamente

Yo quería saber si has cambiado de opinión…- dijo Ino

Rock Lee baja la cabeza y con una voz tranquila dice: ya te dije que no voy a ir…

Pero porque?- pregunto Ino

Hubo un silencio…. es por Sakura?- pregunto Ino

Rock Lee miro seriamente a los ojos de Ino…

Mira Lee yo voy a ser honesta, a mí me contaron cuál es tu problema por la cual estas deprimido, pero por favor no dejes que eso te impida ir a tu último encuentro con tus compañero…será un gran día y te vas a divertir mucho….- decía Ino

Sabes tú no eres una persona indecisa, yo te conozco Lee, tu siempre solías enfrentar tus problema. La preocupación es algo que se encuentra en todos los seres humanos. No seas una persona pesimista, tú siempre has dado el ejemplo a todos tus compañeros e incluso a mí de seguir luchando por lo que queremos. No trates de echarte la culpa ni estar buscando lo peor porque al final conseguirás lo peor….- termino de decir Ino

Rock Lee se sorprendió de lo que estaba diciendo Ino…

Ino separa del sillón y dice: espero que tu tristeza se transforme en alegría…lo mas pronto posible

Ino abre la puerta y antes de irse le dice: espero que pienses bien lo que te dije y tomes la mejor decisión…y se va….

Rock Lee bajo la mirada….

Ya faltaba un 1 día para que la fiesta llegara…

Era un atardecer bonito, Rock Lee caminaba por las calle para distraerse un poco, paso por su escuela, la escuela estaba cerrada no había nadie y decidió saltar la cerca y sentarse en la grada de la cancha donde siempre daba educación física…

Él estaba solo pensando si iba o no iba al baile…de repente se escucha una voz del profesor Gai que decía: Lee?

El cejon abre los ojos en sorpresa, alza la cabeza y mira hacia la derecha y ve a su profesor Gai…

Gai se le acerca, se sienta a su lado y le pregunta: que haces aquí si la escuela está cerrada…

Rock Lee no le quiso hablar y bajo la cabeza...hubo un silencio….

Que te pasa Lee? te veo muy triste…dijo Gai

Lo que pasa es que me siento muy triste porque Sakura no quiso que fuera con ella al baile…dijo Rock Lee

QUEEE? Porqué no me lo diste antes te hubiera ayudado…- dijo Gai

No hubiera servido de nada…- dijo Rock Lee

Pero porqué? Que te dijo ella?- pregunto Gai

Rock Lee suspira, mirando a la cancha dice: les dije mis sentimientos de la mejor manera que pude y le regale una flor expresando mi amor…pero…

Pero que paso?- pregunto Gai

Rock Lee se le sale una lágrima y dice: pero ella daño la flor y me la tiro en la cara y me dijo que jamás se enamoraría de un tonto y feo como yo…

Rock Lee mira a su profesor y le pregunta: que puedo hacer yo, que hice lo mejor que pude y no resulto como quería que resultara…

Gai baja la cabeza para pensar, suspira y dice: sabes? Muchas veces las cosas no salen como nosotros queremos que salgan, el fracaso consiste en no persistir, en desanimarse después de cometer un error….

Rock Lee se sorprendió de lo que estaba diciendo su profesor…

Gai alza la cabeza y mira hacia la cancha y dice: Nadie dijo que la vida es fácil, pero no hay que preocuparnos de los problemas, son parte de la vida, no hay que tener miedo, siempre habrá una solución, aunque ahora no lo veas, piensa siempre positivamente…- decia Gai

jejeje y lo mejor de todo es que siempre habrá un camino que seguir, una montaña que subir o incluso un amigo al que escuchar, hay que pensar ante de actuar….- dijo Gai

Dime ahora Lee no te ha puesto a pensar si hay otra chica que se ha fijado en ti?- pregunto Gai

Rock Lee se ponía pensar y decía: bueno…la verdad es que no se quien se fija en mí pero…

Gai mira a Rock Lee…

Pero Tenten me dijo que si había alguien que se fijaba en mi….lo que yo no sé si es verdad…- dijo Rock Lee

Gai entendió lo que pasaba, hiso una carcajada y dice: sabes Lee que las personas que se preocupan por ti son las que realmente se fijan en ti…como lo dije antes tal vez ahora no lo veas,…las verdaderas amistades son las que nos dan la mano cuando más las necesitamos….

Piénsalo bien Lee….- dijo Gai con una amplia sonrisa

Rock Lee mira al atardecer y dice: si profesor Gai usted tiene razón gracias por aconsejarme y apoyarme

Gai le da un abrazo a su adorable alumno y le dice: no olvides que en esta vida siempre habrá alguien que nos comprenda y que nos quiera… nunca vas a estar solo…

Llego el gran día que todo estábamos esperando el día del baile de graduacion de Konoha ^_^

Ino se paró muy temprano y fue al restaurante para terminar de decorar lo que faltaba….Sakura llego al restaurante como a las 9 de la mañana y cuando entro mira a su alrededor y dijo: waaaooo el salón está muy precioso

Buenos días Sakura – dijo Ino

Buenos días Ino… sí que sabes organizar una fiesta creo que yo como lider no hubiera podido hacerlo...- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Gracias Sakura...la verdad va a ser un día muy espectacular...- dijo Ino

Y por cierto Sakura….que haces aquí tan temprano…- pregunto Ino

Sakura cruza los brazos y dice: pues vine a ayudarte con la decoración cerdita….

Mira quién habla, la frentona que va hacer mi asistente…porque no tiene iniciativa para decorar un salón…dijo Ino

Sakura con fuego en los ojos dice: te demostraré mi creatividad…solo observa como decoro este salón mejor que tu…cerdita Ino…

Ino con fuego en los ojos dice: te reto a que lo hagas…

Unos meseros se le acerca y le pregunta a Ino: disculpe señorita Ino donde colocamos los floreros?

Póngalo sobre todas las mesas por favor...- dijo Ino

Ya era medio día cuando Ino, Sakura y un grupo de meseros terminaron de decorar el salón de baile….

Ino le da una ojeada al salón y dice: esta espectacular...gracias por tu ayuda Sakura…

jejejeje después de todo necesitaste mi ayuda…- dijo Sakura

Si claro me serviste de gran ayuda….- dijo Ino muy feliz

Bueno ya está todo listo para esta noche…..Que vamos hacer ahora?- dijo Sakura

Bueno vamos a comprarnos un helado para descansar un poco….- dijo Ino

Me parece buena idea…- dijo Sakura

Ino se le acerca a uno de los meseros que estaba allí y le dice: ya terminamos volveré ahora en la noche...de todas manera cualquier cosa que pase me avisan ok?

Como usted diga señorita Ino…dijo el mesero

Ino y Sakura se fueron de restaurante…

Ya había caído la tarde el sol estaba muriendo en el horizonte, sus rayos amarillo le daba una color a cielo…

Naruto se estaba arreglando muy elegantemente tenia puesto su traje de gala que era un saco negro, una camisa blanca manga larga, un pantalón de tela negro, unos zapatos de cuero negro y una corbata anaranjada bien bonita…De repente se pone algo de perfume y dice: estoy listo….sale de su casa y llama a un taxi…se sube al taxi y se va a buscar a Hinata en la casa de ella….

Naruto llega a la casa de Hinata….se baja del taxi y toca el timbre de la casa…el papá de Hinata le abre la puerta y le dice: adelante Naruto pasa por favor…

Naruto entra a la casa….el papá de Hinata le dice por favor toma asiento…Naruto se sienta….Mientras que Hinata se terminaba de arreglar….Naruto y el papá de Hinata se pusieron a hablar….

Hay que aclarar algunas cosas de una vez…dijo el papá de Hinata con un tono de voz muy serio

O entiendo…. No se preocupe…le explico que su hora de llega es a las 10, cuidare bien a su hija…y la tratare con cariño y con todo el respeto….- dijo Naruto

ooo jejeje en serio?- dijo el papá de Hinata trasformando su cara seria en alegría

Vaya...me agradas Naruto…eres un buen chico….- dijo el papá de Hinata

En ese momento Neji baja de las escaleras y ve a Naruto…Neji lleva puesto su traje de gala que era un saco blanco, una camisa negra manga larga con cuello abierto, pantalón de tela blanco y zapatos de cuero blanco…

Ey Naruto como estas? – dijo Neji felizmente

Naruto le da la mano y dice: bien…

Eso me alegra…bueno me tengo que ir a buscar a Tenten…- dijo Neji

ok nos vemos en la fiesta….- dijo Naruto

Cuídate Neji….maneja con cuidado…- dijo el papá de Hinata

Si claro…- dijo Neji

En ese momento Hinata aparece arriba en las escaleras Naruto se da la vuelta y mira a Hinata y de una vez se alegró y dijo: waaaooooo

Hinata tenía puesto un traje de gala de color anaranjado muy bonito y bastante revelador y con una carterita anaranjada….

Naruto le toma de la mano con ternura y le dice: estas hermosa HInata….

Hinata se sonrojea y dice: gracias Naruto….

Adios papá- dijo Hinata

Adios cariño...que se diviertan y cuidense- dijo el papá de Hinata cerrando la puerta de su casa...

Hinata y Naruto se subieron al taxi y se fue para la fiesta….

Por otro lado Neji llega a la casa de Tenten en su Ferrari 458 italia rojo modelo 2012….se baja de su auto y toca el timbre de la casa de Tenten… La madre de Tenten dice ya va….Tenten apúrate que Neji llego…..

Ya voy mamá….solo dame un minuto…- decía Tenten

La madre de Tenten le dice a Neji: ya está bajando…

Cuando Tenten sale de la casa Neji la ve de abajo hacia arriba…y dice: Estas hermosa Tenten y le da un beso en la mejilla a ella…

Ella tenía puesto un traje de gala de color blanco muy bonito y bastante revelador con su carterita negra….


	8. Chapter 8

Waaoooo ese es auto está muy bonito…..es tuyo?- dijo Tenten

Si me lo compre ayer….me alegro que te guste…- dijo Neji

Y que le paso a la lamborghini?- preguntó Tenten

Esta en la casa- dijo Neji

Neji le abre la puerta caballerosamente y ella se sienta…Neji se sube y se van para la fiesta….

Por otro lado...Sasuke llega a la casa de Sakura con su carro que era un BMW M3 de color negro modelo 2012…. Se baja de su auto y toca la puerta de la casa de Sakura….Sakura fue la que le abrió la puerta y de una vez lo abrazo….mi amor que bueno que llegaste….dijo Sakura….

Si mi amor ya llegue...estas lista?- preguntó Sasuke

Si bebe estoy lista…- dijo Sakura poniendo un dedo en su boca

Sasuke le abre caballerosamente la puerta y ella se sienta…..Sasuke se sube y enciende el carro y se van para el baile…

Sasuke lleva puesto su traje de gala que era un saco azul oscuro, una camisa blanca manga larga, una corbata azul eléctrico, pantalón de tela del mismo color de saco y unos zapatos de cuero negro…mientras que Sakura tenía puesto un traje largo de color azul eléctrico con su carterita azul…

El taxi llega al restaurante Naruto abre la puerta, y caballerosamente le da la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a que saliera….Hinata y Naruto caminaron a la entrada del restaurante en la entrada del restaurante había un guardia de seguridad con una lista en su mano….

El guardia de seguridad dijo: alto…nombre por favor…

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y el de ella es Hinata Hyuga…- dijo Naruto

El guardia de seguridad buscaba el nombre de ambos en la lista diciendo: a ver….a ver…aja aquí están….adelante bienvenido al baile de graduación de Konoha….

Hinata y Naruto entraron agarrandose de la mano y vieron a su alrededor y dijeron waooo…

Este lugar esta genial -dijo Naruto sonriendo….

Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, la chica de Kiba, Shino, Hana ya estaba en la fiesta, había mucha gente…. La música estaba un poco ruidosa ya que el DJ tenía puesto un reggae….

Ino estaba hablando con Temari y ve a Naruto y Hinata en la entrada y ella camina alegremente hacia ellos y dice: waooo están hermoso los dos…Hinata y Naruto se sonrojearon…

Te felicito Ino este lugar esta hermoso…- dijo Hinata

Gracias no lo hice sola Sakura también me ayudo…..- dijo Ino

Bueno…espero que disfruten de la fiesta…- dijo Ino

10 minutos después llega Neji y Tenten a la fiesta en el carraso de Neji…

Neji le entrega la llave al valet parking y le dice con un tono de voz serio: bien cuidado…

Neji agarra la mano a Tenten y empieza a entra….el guardia de seguridad busca los nombres de ambo y le dice: adelante bienvenido…

Neji y Tenten entran y miran a su alrededor y Tenten dice: este lugar esta precioso…

Ino que estaba hablando con unas chicas cuando miro a la entrada y vio a Neji y Tenten y dice: disculpe chicas ahora regreso….

Ino camina hacia Neji y Tenten y les dice: waaaoooo que hermosos están ustedes….

Ustedes son una excelente pareja…- dijo Ino

Neji se sonrojeo….pero Tente no escucho eso último, por alguna extraña razón estaba mirando para todos lados para ver si Rock Lee habia llegado a la fiesta….

Al instante el DJ cambia la música poniendo una electrónica….y todo el mundo saltando con las manos arriba en la pista de baile…

Unos 15 minutos después llega Sasuke y Sakura en el carraso de Sasuke….

Entraron y vieron que el lugar, esta lleno de gente y la música era salvaje….

Sasuke le agarro la mano de Sakura y la llevo a la pista de baile a saltar con los demás….

Por otro lado….

Rock lee estaba en su casa pensando claramente lo que su profesor le había dicho….el sentía un cariño hacia su mejor amiga de toda la vida que era Tenten… él siempre la respetaba, siempre era caballeroso con ella, amable…..pero él se preguntaba si ese cariño que el sentía hacia su amiga era algo más profundo que su amistad….

Rock Lee empezaba a hablar solo diciendo: que es lo realmente me pasa? Porque me siento tan raro…. Caminaba de un extremo a otro tratando de encontrar una respuesta

Rock Lee decía, Tenten es mi mejor amiga yo la quiero a ella pero no se si ese sentimiento es verdadero o no… ¿hay algo mas que eso?….su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo y se tiro en la cama….

Demonios que puedo hacer yo?- dijo Rock lee mirando al techo

De repente Rock Lee se acuerda lo que le había dicho Tenten a él en el recreo, se para de la cama y dice: bueno iré a la fiesta…y no me importa si voy solo, lo importante es que voy a estar con mis amistades, lo dijo tratando de animarse….

El abre el armario y saca el cubre ropa impermeable que el profesor Gai le había dado….lo abre y saca el vertido de gala….

Finalmente Rock lee se puso el traje que era un saco gris, una chaqueta gris, una camisa blanca manga larga, una corbata roja y un pantalón de tela (del mismo color del saco y la chaqueta) y unos zapatos de cuero negro…..Se veía elegante

Se miro en el espejo acomodándose la corbata y diciendo estoy listo y no solo para la fiesta sino para hacer lo que un hombre verdadero hacer "hablar sobre sus sentimiento" pero se preguntaba como lo iba hacer y se acordó de la terrible experiencia que tuvo con Sakura el recuerdo lo deprimió tanto que sintió escalofrió y decido mejor solo ir a la fiesta a pasarla bien y no decir nada sobre sus sentimientos….

Rock Lee sale de su casa y llega a la parada de buses…toma el bus y se va para la fiesta….

Por otro lado en la fiesta…

Tenten le pregunta a Ino que si ella había hablado con Rock Lee Ino le dice que ella trato de convencerlo para que viniera pero ella no sabia si Rock Lee había cambiado de opinión….Ino ve el reloj y le dice: a mi me da la impresión de que no va a venir…

Tenten baja la mirada….en eso Neji llega y la abraza por detrás….y le dice vamos nena sigamos bailando…Tenten se sentía incomoda estando con Neji y le dice estoy un poco cansada mejor vamos a sentarnos en una mesa…Neji dice ok, tienes razón….y se fueron a sentar en una mesa…

Neji le dijo al mesero que le trajera dos refresco….el mesero fue a buscar los refresco….

Rock Lee se baja en la parada que estaba al frente del restaurante y camina…

El guardia de seguridad le dice: alto nombre por favor….

Mi nombre es Rock Lee – dijo el cejotas

El guardia empezó a buscar el nombre y dijo: aja aquí estas adelante bienvenido al baile de graduación de Konoha…

Rock Lee entra al restaurante y vio el gentío que había…y dice: waooo esta fiesta si esta full….

Ino estaba bailando con Sai música electrónica cuando de repente ella mira por casualidad a la entrada y ve al cejon parado, se sorprendió tanto que dejo de bailar bruscamente…. Sai la miraba de una manera extraña y le pregunto que te pasa Ino porque estas tan seria?

No puede ser- dijo Ino mirando hacia la entrada

Llego…llego Rock Lee- dijo Ino muy sorprendida

Ino buscaba a Tenten cerca de las mesa pero ella se había ido de nuevo a la pista de baile con Neji…

Ino se le acerca al cejon y le dice hola Lee como estas? Ooo estas elegante…

Bien….gracias– dijo Rock Lee con una sonrisa

Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión- dijo Ino

Ino le pone la mano en el hombro a Rock Lee y lo empuja un poco para hacerlo caminar y le dice: puedes sentarte en una de las mesas que están allá….

Rock Lee se sienta e Ino llama a un mesero….

Ino le pregunta a Rock Lee que deseaba y este contesto….dame una Coca-Cola

Ok traele una Coca-Cola a él por favor- le dijo Ino al mesero

Ino dejo solo a Rock Lee diciéndole ponte cómodo y diviértete…Ino vuelve a la pista de baile a bailar con Sai…

Rock Lee veía como el gentío saltaba y tiraban pasos….de repente el mesero le trae la Coca-Cola y Rock Lee empieza a beberla…

Neji estaba bailando muy feliz con Tenten pero ella estaba era mas pensando en el cejon….de repente a Neji le da ganas de ir al baño

Tenten ahora vengo que voy para el baño- dijo Neji

Ok- dijo Tenten

Y Neji deja a Tenten sola….Tenten sale de la pista de baile y ve de lejos a Rock Lee….

Ella se sorprendo y al mismo tiempo se alegró…. Se acercó a la mesa de Rock Lee

Hola, Tenten dijo Rock Lee con una sonrisa…

Hola Lee estas guapo con tu traje de gala dijo Tenten

Rock Lee se sonrojeo un poco y dijo- gracias Tenten

Te ves muy hermosa Tenten- dijo Lee mirándola de arriba hacia abajo…

Tenten se sonrojeo un poco y dijo- gracias Lee…..

Le gusto mi vestido – dijo Tenten en su mente

¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con… Neji dijo el cejon buscando disimular su depresión, para no alertar a su amiga. Ella sonrió y se le acercó sentándose en la misma mesa donde el muchacho de ojos vivos y cabellos azabaches estaba.

Vine a hacerte compañía por lo de… bueno, ya sabes – dijo Tenten mirando las manos del cejon que la tenia sobre la mesa agarrando la bebida.

Me tienes lastima?– pregunto Rock Lee…

No es eso Lee es que yo quería decirte….y en ese momento llega Neji con una cara muy disgustada…

Oye imbécil que tú haces cerca de mi novia- dijo Neji agarrando y jalando al cejon por el saco…

Tenten se para de la silla y le dijo a Neji ….No por favor déjalo en paz….

Neji mira a Tenten y dice: ok y suelta al cejon…

Neji advierte a Rock Lee diciéndole no te quiero ver cerca de Tenten si te veo cerca de ella te mato…

Quien se cree que es? Mi dijo que yo soy su novia?- dijo Tenten en su mente

Neji agarra la mano de Tenten y se la lleva para la pista de baile…. El pobre muchacho se arreglaba la camisa y el saco que Neji le jaló…

Rock Lee vuelve a sentarse….demonios no debí a ver venir…me estoy buscando problemas innecesarios- dijo Rock Lee en su mente….

La música estaba cool todo el mundo bailando en la pista de baile…

Tenten miraba a donde estaba sentado Rock Lee y de repente empieza a bailar sin ganas, baja la mirada con tristeza…

Neji la ve muy extraña y ambos dejan de bailar…Que pasa Tenten? – pregunto Neji

Neji mira hacia la mesa donde estaba el cejon y después la mira a ella y dice: ya veo...me quieres dejar?

Tenten se asombra y alza la mirada….

Aaa es que era eso ahora lo entiendo….-dijo Neji

Neji va caminando rápido hacia Rock Lee y Tenten lo seguía para que no fuera a donde el cejon….

No Neji….te dije que lo dejaras en paz y le agarra el brazo….y de repente Neji le mete una bofetada a Tenten diciendo suéltame perra y ella cayo al piso, Rock Lee ve lo que estaba pasando se pone de pie violentamente que tumbo la silla y aprieta con fuerza su puño y camina hacia donde Neji….

Todo el mundo dejo de bailar bruscamente y el Dj apago la música….


	9. Chapter 9

Neji dijo gritando de la rabia: nunca me quisiste eso lo note desde el principio pero que imbécil fui y reaccione tarde….yo te regale, te compre, te llevaba de paseo y todo Tenten, todo para que tu me lo pagues dejándome?

Nunca me apreciaste y nunca me diste un beso…solo me decías gracias por lo que yo hacia por ti….

Contéstame Tenten….-grito Neji

En eso Rock Lee enojado se le acerca a Neji…..

Rock Lee le agarra el hombro de neji...

Neji se da la vuelta y Rock Lee esta por meterle un puñete en la cara cuando Tenten le dijo a Lee: No lo hagas

Lee se de tuvo y estaba a unos centimetre de golpear a Neji...

Pero Tenten no puede quedarme quieto con lo que él te hiso- dijo Rock Lee

Tenten se pone de pies tocándose la mejilla golpeada dice a Neji: Yo solo soy tu compañera de clase… no se de donde se te vino la idea de que yo era tu novia… parece que lo mal interpretaste….te enamoraste de una ilusión….además nunca te pedí que me compraras nada… nunca fuimos novios….tu estas loco….el hecho de que tu me lleves a esta fiesta no significa que yo se tu novia….

No puede ser- dijo Neji entre dientes….

Será mejor que te disculpes con Tenten- dijo Rock Lee tratando de no provocar una pelea

Neji empieza a mirar a todo el mundo y él ve que todo el mundo lo mira con odio….

Neji se enoja tanto que se dio la vuelta y activo su byakugan y le metió un puñete en la cara del cejon….Rock Lee cae sobre una mesa y la quiebra….

Vamos Lee solucionemos esto con una pelea….dijo Neji poniéndose en posición de combate…

Todo el mundo se sorprendió de lo que estaba pasando…. Rock Lee se pone de pies, se quieta el saco y dice ya me cabreaste….

Rock Lee y Neji entraron en un fuerte intercambio de puñete y patada en donde Rock Lee cayo fuertemente en el suelo y quedo muy golpeado….

No puedes ganarme jamás usando solo el Taijutsu- dijo Neji pisando con fuerza el estómago de Rock Lee….

Si yo no puedo tener a Tenten, tu menos la tendrás así que muere… O_O,

Neji estaba apunto de hacer su ultimo ataque cuando de repente Tenten agarro un florero que estaba puesto sobre una mesa y le golpea la cabeza de Neji….el florero se rompió y Neji empieza a tambalear...y cae al suelo desmayado….

Rock Lee estaba muy impresionado por la acción de Tenten….él se para y ve que Neji esta inconsciente…

De repente el guardia de seguridad entra y dice—que diablos esta pasando aquí adentro?

Llévense a ese hombre—dijo Ino señalando a Neji…

El seguridad cargo a Neji y lo saco de la fiesta….

Tenten tengo algo que decirte- dijo Rock Lee

Rock Lee se le acerca a Tenten y se arrodilla….y saca una flor de su manga estilo magia

El DJ puso un instrumenta romántico y Rock Lee lo miro extrañado… el DJ le hace una seña de confianza…

Entonces Rock Lee entendió que lo estaba ayudando….

Rock Lee le toma la mano a Tenten, suspirar y dice: _Sabes Tenten… yo antes de venir a esta fiesta me di cuenta que mi corazón me habló diciéndome la verdad sobre mis sentimientos ocultos y profundos en el y cuando pude entender a mi corazón me sentí muy feliz de haber despertado en la realidad….Y la realidad que me hiso entender mi corazón es que yo te amo, te amo porque tu eres la única persona que se preocupa por mi….te amo porque me has dado fortaleza cuando mi corazón y mi mente estaba perdido en otro camino…tal vez no lo vi desde el principio, tal vez me equivoqué y no lo quise ver…pero nunca es tarde para amar a la persona que me ama…. te amo porque amarte mi corazón dice la verdad, caminar __de tu mano _es mi sueño, la mejor historia de mi vida eres tu, sin ti el mundo para mi no tendría sentido, prefiero vivir un minuto a tu lado a que vivir toda una viva sin ti….es por eso que te pido que seas mi novia…..y te prometo que siempre estarás en mi corazón…. conmigo…

Tenten se les salieron las lágrimas ella se arrodillo para estar a la altura de él y le dio un abrazo y dice: acepto ser tu novia y tu futura esposa…

Rock Lee la abrazo y le dijo: gracias Tenten

Todo el mundo grito: WWWWEEEEEEEEEEE

DJ decía a través del micrófono un fuerte aplauso para esta pareja y las demás parejas que están en esta fiesta….y que continúe la fiesta y puso un reggaetón romántico

Rock Lee se pone de pies y le da la mano a Tenten para ayudarla a ponerse de pies….ellos veían que todo el mundo le aplaudía...

Choji se le salió una lágrima y dijo: estoy muy feliz hoy, debería liberar mi felicidad esta noche…y se le ocurrió una brillante idea…..

Choji se le acerca al DJ y le susurra en el oído

El DJ dice: de acuerdo es una buena idea…..

Choji agarra un micrófono y se para en una pequeña tarima….

El Dj habla a través del micrófono comunicándole al gentío diciendo: esa canción es dedica a todas las parejas de esta fiesta….es un tema estilo vals…..

El DJ pone el tema y le da una seña a Choji de que esta listo….

Todo el mundo deja de saltar y cada uno se agarra de su pareja y empezaron a bailar vals…

Choji empieza a cantar diciendo:

_**El amor es una magia...una simple fantasía...es como un sueño...que al fin lo encontré...**_

Rock Lee mira a Tenten y ella le da una sonrisa y Rock Lee le devuelve la sonrisa….

Rock Lee le agarra la mano a Tenten con delicadeza y la lleva a la pista de baile y empiezan a bailar igual que los demás…

Choji canta diciendo:

_**es como una luz...que se esparce por el alma...y recorre como el agua...hasta que llena el corazón...**_

Rock Lee con la mano izquierda le agarra la mano derecha a Tenten y él pone su mano derecha en la parte de atrás de la cintura de Tenten y ella pone su mano izquierda en el hombro del cejon….

Choji canta diciendo:

_**Y va creciendo y creciendo…como nubes en el cielo…dando vueltas por el mundo…..**_

Rock Lee y Tenten bailaban muy junto y de repente se besaron con ternura y delicadeza en la boca y se abrazaron mas que antes, fue el primer y el más tierno beso que ambos había sentido en toda su vida…

Choji canta diciendo:

_**es increíble….así es el amor….y al fin lo encontré….**_

Después del beso Tenten puso su cabeza en el pecho del cejon…su sueño se había hecho realidad…

Choji canta diciendo:

_**Y va creciendo y creciendo…como nubes en el cielo…dando vueltas por el mundo….es increíble….así es el amor….y al fin lo encontré….**_

Era la mejor noche del cejon…él nunca pensó que encontraría a alguien que lo quisiera como él era….y nunca se arrepentirá de haber ido a la fiesta….

Choji canta y tiraba sus pasos diciendo:

_**el amor te ciega….aunque a veces te engaña….el amor es pureza….si es que alguien tu amas….el amor te atrapa….y del nunca escaparás….sólo tienes que aprender amar, amar**_

Hana que bailaba con Shino, le quita los lente a Shino y ella se los pone…Shino por su parte estaba sonrojeado y le dice estas hermosa…y Hana le da un beso en la boca….

Y Kiba él más feliz de todo bailaba con la chica que él conoció…..

Choji le dama más animo a la fiesta (romántica) canta diciendo:

_**el amor te ciega….aunque a veces te engaña….el amor es pureza….si es que alguien tu amas….el amor te atrapa….y del nunca escaparás….sólo tienes que aprender amar, amar**_

Hinata y Naruto bailaban muy pegados y de repente Hinata recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto y le dice: Te amo Naruto….

Choji canta diciendo:

_**Y va creciendo y creciendo…como nubes en el cielo…dando vueltas por el mundo….es increíble….así es el amor….y al fin lo encontré….**_

Naruto recuesta su mejilla a la cabeza Hinata y le dice yo también te amo….nunca te dejare, siempre estaré a tu lado en los buenos momentos y en los malos….

Choji canta diciendo:

_**Y va creciendo y creciendo…como nubes en el cielo…dando vueltas por el mundo….es increíble….así es el amor….y al fin lo encontré….**_

Hinata al escuchar eso ella se sentía segura de que estaba con la persona adecuada para ella…cerro los ojos y se le dibuja una sonrisa en su hermosa cara…

Choji le dama más animo a la fiesta romántica canta diciendo:

_**el amor te ciega….aunque a veces te engaña….el amor es pureza….si es que alguien tu amas….**_

No eres malo bailando después de todo- dijo Temari

Choji canta diciendo:

_**el amor te atrapa….y del nunca escaparás….sólo tienes que aprender amar, amar**_

La verdad es que es una molestia bailar, pero estando a tu lado no me causa problemas, porque eres la única mujer que puede comprenderme - dijo Shikamaru

Choji canta diciendo:

_**el amor te ciega….aunque a veces te engaña….el amor es pureza….si es que alguien tu amas….**_

Jejeje - dijo Temari con una sonrisa y recostando su barbilla en hombro de Shikamaru prácticamente bailando abrazados…

Choji canta diciendo:

_**el amor te atrapa….y del nunca escaparás….sólo tienes que aprender amar, amar**_

Sasuke te amo por siempre- dijo Sakura poniéndole la mano en el culo de Sasuke y se lo agarro…

Ooo- dijo Sasuke al sentir la mano de Sakura y le dijo a ella…yo también te amo nena…

Choji cantar diciendo:

_**El amor es una magia...una simple fantasía...es como un sueño...que al fin lo encontré...**_

Ino te quiero eres la mujer mas hermosa y cariñosa que he conocido en mi vida- dijo Sai…Yo también te amo, mi amor- dijo Ino con una enorme sonrisa….

Choji finaliza la canción diciendo:

_**es como una luz...que se esparce por el alma...y recorre como el agua...hasta que llena el corazoonn...**_

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir fuerte y hacer bulla como si fuera un concierto… Choji diciendo gracias…gracias…me alegro que le haya gusto el tema….

Y de repente el DJ pone una salsa y dice: que la fiesta siga….fue una noche larga y llena de amor…para todo el mundo

Y todos vivieron felices por siempre. :P

**FIN**

Esperen ustedes se preguntaran que paso con Neji….bueno después de que lo sacaron de la fiesta….el papá de Hinata se entero del mal comportamiento de él y lo mando a otro pueblo a hacer una terapia psicológica y sino lo hacia, no iba a regresar mas nunca a la aldea de Konoha hasta que cambiara esa actitud de ser grosero y agresivo con uno…. U_U

_**Bueno ahora si puedo decir Fin jejejejeje….espero que les haya gustado mi historia le agradecería que me dejan muchos reviews :D**_

* * *

Nombre de la canción:** El Amor**

Autor:** Tito el Bambino**


End file.
